Iwatobi Fenniko
"There are no limits except for those you place yourself." - Fenniko Iwatobi Fenniko Iwatobi (いわとびフェニコ, Iwa-tobi feniko) is a college student from America studying abroad in Japan. She has taken up vigilantism and thievery as a hobbies due to circumstances, but is thinking of obtaining a legal hero liscense soon. Appearance Civilian Fenniko is a small girl with a slight runner's build. She has a heart shaped face, a small button nose and a permanent slight blush. Her eyes are three-toned; the top of which are blue and the bottom goldish-yellow, meeting in the middle to make a nice green - hers is a unique iris which frames slit, cat-like pupils. Her hair is sakura-pink, reaching her lower back and long bangs. She has two long, triangular ears (which lay against her head) and a foxy tail - both of which are the same color as her hair, but having white tips. She is so pale that she has trouble finding make-up in her skin tone, but not quite paper-white. She is often found wearing comfortable clothing - her style being "whatever I drag out of the closet in the morning". She shops mostly in thrift shops, so the things she wears can sometimes be out of date; however, she really wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She is almost always wearing a jacket, hoodie, or some other such article when in public. With her make-up troubles and her general lack of need for such things - she finds wearing make-up and jewelry troublesome. She will almost never be caught wearing make-up, but can be caught wearing one or two pieces of jewelry from time to time. The only two things that will always be on her person are two rings her father bought for her before her trip abroad. One is on her left middle finger and has a single emerald stone, while the other is on her right ring finger with two quartz stones framing a small sapphire one. Vigilante As a vigilante, Fenniko wears a white pantsuit with a ground length shoulder cape and top hat. She also wears white gloves and high heels. Her shoes are the one part of the ensemble that changes out frequently, but they are always white. Her white suit jacket goes over a blue button down, and her hat ribbon matches the color. Her tie is the only item that doesn't match, with its bright red coloring. Fenniko's bright pink hair is pulled into a rolled up-do or a french braid rolled bun. Her ears are kept upright under her top hat, and remain so when she takes the hat off. Her tail is impossible to hide, so she just leaves it out, and her eyes are hidden by a white domino mask. Hero (to be updated) Personality "Smiling is the best way to overcome any problem...to crush every fear." - Fenniko Iwatobi Civilian Fenniko, in a word, is earnest. She displays a calmly cheerful demeanor with most things in life, and is very adaptable. In almost everything she does, she gives off the feeling that she is doing her best and putting as much enthusiasm as she can into her endeavors. She's the perpetually cheerful type - not exhausting to be around, but a sort of invigorating presence. Fenniko values honesty, and loathes lying to her loved ones, though she is very good at hiding things from others when she wishes. She enjoys life for the simple things - almost everything makes her happy. She does get exasperated with her friends and feel irritation with others; however, it always comes with - or is shortly followed by - fondness, hilarity and other such feelings. She appears not to take anything to heart, and doesn't let anyone get in the way of her day. She gives the feeling of innocence - but not its personification - leading others to feeling relaxed with talking to her. She is often the sound board for other people's problems, and (due to her mild hero complex) tries to discretely help them behind the scenes. When Fenniko does get angry, she still remains smiling (even if others can feel the killing intent rolling off her). However, her anger is like an explosion - a force to be reckoned with, sure, but cooled just as quickly. She just doesn't hold grudges well. That's not to say she can't - heavens no; she's not a robot. When she gets upset, she hides it deep beneath her smiles and lets it fester like a wound. She'll be constantly trying to do or think of other things to escape the thoughts that plague her when she's alone. For that reason, she can often be found to have a busy schedule, finding ways to keep her time full of other people. Fenniko's also prone to philosophical thinking in her down time; often this activity will be the result of her festering upset - whether because she's trying to think of others things, or because she can't do so. Unexpected, though, is Fenniko's perversion when it comes to certain individuals. It's like her brain just won't turn off, almost constantly being drawn to every romantic/sexual nuance of their interactions. Her brain-to-mouth filter must be faulty too, because she can't seem to stop blurting out whatever she thinks either. Luckily, she is always quick to catch herself and smooth things over (it seems to work on the objects of her attention, but she's not too sure about her friends). She is still very innocent in this matter, though, with no experience to speak of and no friend willing to break said innocence - so all her thoughts are pretty PG-13. Vigilante As a vigilante, Fenniko tries to emulate one of her favorite anime characters - Kaitou Kid - and takes on a "gentlemanly" persona like his. She tries to be unfailingly charming, mysterious and unpredictable - trying to plan one step ahead of her opponents, but also using her adaptable nature to mimic Kid's own. Her cheerfulness is swapped for amusement, and seductiveness is apart of her charm. She keeps her "nothing can faze me" attitude, and adds mischievousness to her arsenal. She jokes and teases and - for all intents and purposes - never takes anything serious. Hero (to be updated) History Family Life Fenniko was born to Homura and Jasmine Iwatobi as a branch member of the Wicker family, which populates the United States primarily. She later becomes the eldest sibling to Ramona and Hoyt Iwatobi. She is always surrounded by her large family, and can always find someone she's related to in the Mississippi area. The Wickers are very 'family-oriented', and the importance of family bonds is always held in high regard. The Wickers are full of very diverse people - from quirks and looks to religion and personal beliefs - so Fenniko is a very unbiased person. However, because of her vast family she feels she will always be upstaged in everything she does - nothing she will ever do hasn't not been done by someone else in her family. She also has a small inferiority complex, especially being shown up by her own younger sister for a majority of her life. Because of this she doesn't see her own personal growth and accomplishments as anything special, just that they were something she did because she wanted to. These are part of the reason she took to fandom-culture and chose Japan for her time studying abroad - her family had little experience with both. Fenniko was raised in a very "your problem, you handle it" environment. If she couldn't do it on her own, she could always ask the others in her large family for help - but Fenniko's mother insisted she try it out for herself first. Independence was a very large part of her family's influence of her upbringing - to the point that she was raised to see everything in her life as a resource that could (and should) be used. Arriving In Japan Fenniko was pretty fast in finding herself an apartment, with the help of Kiku Monogarari, whom she had met on her college campus while happening past a photography shoot. Kiku invites Fenniko to move in as her roommate. As Fenniko moves in, she meets the neighbor, Renji Hamato, who she gains a crush on immediately. All three are quick to become close friends. The Catalyst Fenniko and her two college buddies are headed to the Musutafu mall (a mutual friend of Kiku and Renji's was opening a new store in the area) only for Kiku to be to be captured by a villain who happened to be staging a robbery that day. She and Renji try to stall for time until the heroes could arrive to save their friend; however, they are limited on what they can do, due to quirk laws. In the end, the villain causes a lot of property damage and Kiku suffered a slight concussion. Fenniko and Renji get scolded by the heroes and police for quirk usage, even though they had not really had much of a choice at the time. Later, the three are witness to the area's main insurance company who wouldn't cover small time shop owners' damages. It was ruled that because of arbitrary technicalities, the situation didn't fall under the company's villain attack or hero damage policies. Therefore the company was not under any obligation to help. This sunk all of the small time stores, and eventually they started closing down. Meeting the Team (to be updated) Synopsis (to be updated) Quirk and Abilities Quirk '''Traverse - '''Traverse is an emission type quirk which allows the user to teleport to anyplace they can see real time. While it can not be used with a picture, painting, video etc. - binoculars or other vision enhancers will pair with the quirk just fine. Fenniko is a civilian (and hobbyist criminal), so she has never truly trained this quirk to its full potential. As such, she is unaware if using a live camera/video stream would even work. She uses this quirk sparingly - as is usual for any civilian without a liscense for public use - before she turned to vigilantism as a hobby. She uses her quirk to move others to safety in event of a crisis, as well as to get past obsticles in her way. Once she actually has the time to take the hero liscense test, she will be able to do more with her quirk openly. Abilities * Master Magician Tools and Equipment (to be updated) Relationships Immediate Family *Homura Iwatobi - father **engineer *Jasmine Iwatobi (nee Grace) - mother **pharmacist *Ramona Iwatobi - younger sister *Hoyt Iwatobi - younger brother Named Extended Family *Anne Grace - maternal grandmother *James Grace - maternal grandfather (deceased) *Daisuke Iwatobi - paternal grandfather *Merrida Vaughn (nee Wicker) - paternal grandmother *Donald Vaughn - grandfather in law Coworkers *(to be updated) The Phantom Shadows *Hinata Ootori *Kiku Monogatari *Megumi Nattorei *Saitama Hitachiin *Renji Hamato Trivia *Fenniko is a culinary major, minoring in Food Art and Entreprenuership *Fenniko doesn't really use honorifics because she isn't used to them having grown up in the states *Fenniko's family is a branch of the Wicker family, which is a large family found all over the bible belt of the USA *Fenniko is bi-lingual - her father is a Japanese-American and many other family members speak other languages *Fenniko is such an otaku - she enjoys manga and anime, especially old titles that predate the quirk era (i.e. Kaitou Kid and Detective Conan among other titles) *Fenniko has a facination of knives - her friends don't really trust her with them, even though she's undergoing chef training, as a result of her facination *Fenniko is a character based on Kurt Wagner, Makoto, Miya Asama, and a couple others Quotes *"There are no limits except for those you place yourself." *"Smiling is the best way to overcome any problem...to crush every fear." *"Laughter is the best medicine - the one to cure all ill." *"Smile! For it is the fool who smiles in every situation - no matter how terrible - that is the strongest." *"Words are like swords; they turn to ugly weapons when used the wrong way." References (to be updated) Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Vigilantes Category:Munster Bunny Category:Free Use